Antes de que sea tarde
by OldBearSoul
Summary: Steve Rogers quiere preguntarle algo a Tony Stark, pero quizás alguien ya se le adelantó.


—Vamos, puedo hacerlo.

Llevaba alrededor de veinte minutos frente al espejo de mi habitación. Debo aclarar que nunca fui un hombre vanidoso, ni me importaba mi apariencia física de forma estética. Yo era un supersoldado, no un modelo. Pero en esos veinte minutos solo había estado preocupado porque mi cabello se viera perfecto, y mi camisa no tuviese ninguna arruga que la hiciera verse mal.

—Eres un tonto Steve, nunca te veras tan bien como él.

Estaba tan nervioso que me sudaban las manos como si naciera una cascada de ellas. Tuve que escribir lo que planeaba decirle y aprendérmelo de memoria, porque sabía que improvisar no sería la mejor opción pues terminaría balbuceando incoherencias y disculpándome sin necesidad. Había decidido comprar una nueva camisa azul, parecida a la que a él le gustaba verme puesta, pero que ya estaba desgastada.

—Muy bien Steve, puedes hacerlo.

El espejo reflejaba la imagen deprimente de un hombre nervioso, sin porte y desesperado; que era exactamente como me sentía. Lo único que deseaba era pedirle a Tony una… cita. Más bien que saliera conmigo sin ningún compromiso si el así lo prefería. Respire profundamente y me decidí a salir de la habitación, por lo menos todos habían tenido que salir, eso me facilitaba las cosas de estar a solas con Tony, jamás habría podido pedirle nada delante de los otros vengadores.

Pensé que debía ir hacia el taller en primer lugar, porque tal vez él estaba trabajando en alguna de sus armaduras, pero estando en el pasillo escuche un ruido que venía de la cocina, y me pareció reconocer que era su risa. Pensé que éramos los únicos en la Torre de los Vengadores, pero si el reía, debía haber alguien más. No creía que el estuviese riendo solo.

— ¿Y solo te fuiste?

Escuche que preguntaba al tiempo que entraba en mi campo de visión.

—Tuve que salir por una ventana del baño.

Escuche como Tony reía de nueva cuenta, me fascinaba escuchar el sonido de su risa. Estaba con Bucky, ambos me daban la espalda. Bucky parecía estar concentrado en algo que estaba en la encimera de la cocina, y vi como Tony se inclinaba para ver por encima de mi amigo.

—Eso fue muy estúpido Barnes.

—Gracias por el halago Stark.

Tuve el cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido que delatara mi presencia. No quería interrumpirles, Tony había estado algo cabizbajo los últimos días, y aunque le preguntara solo me respondía con una pequeña sonrisa y una excusa acerca de que el trabajo lo estaba agotando, y solo eso. No era justo que desbaratara un momento donde lo veía tan feliz, aunque fuera con Bucky. Retrocedí despacio hasta salir del campo de visión y decidí subir hasta el último piso de la torre, extrañamente no me sentía con la suficiente fuerzas de volver a mi habitación sabiendo que los dos estaban ahí.

Tony había modificado la azotea, y debía admitir que le había quedado hermosa.

Amaba subir a ella en las noches y contemplar el cielo, y más amaba cuando me encontraba con que Tony también estaba ahí arriba, y nos hacíamos compañía por largas horas.

También había mandado a construir un amplio gazebo en el medio del techo para que, quien subiera en las tardes, pudiera ocultarse del sol y sentarse en uno de los cómodos sillones que había. Pero una de las cosas que más me gustaban eran las hermosas plantas que se habían puesto alrededor del techo y que sabía, porque lo había espiado un par de veces, que el mismo Tony regaba y cuidaba cada vez que podía.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que fueran las ocho de la noche, pero esta vez no estaba disfrutando tanto del cielo nocturno como lo había hecho otras veces.

Empuje uno de los pequeños sofás de dos plazas fuera del gazebo para tener mejor vista, me senté y lo recline un poco.

—Estúpido Rogers.

Me sentía bastante estúpido por tan siquiera llegar a pensar que podría tener la oportunidad de una cita con Stark. El era demasiado y no se conformaría con tan poco. Poniendo el suero del súper soldado a un lado, yo no tenía nada que ofrecer realmente. Era nulo en cuanto a tecnología, a penas si podía manejar un móvil que Tony me había enseñado a usar, mi sentido del humor era "arcaico" como siempre se burlaba el ingeniero, así como también mi forma de vestir, mis costumbres… todo yo era arcaico, obsoleto mejor dicho.

—En cambio Bucky…—suspire.

El tenia un sentido del humor muy parecido al de Stark, cada vez que hablaban ambos terminaban riendo. Era obvio que se veía mucho mejor que yo, y que sabia vestirse mejor incluso. Y aunque no se compararía a Tony en cuanto a tecnología, si que la dominaba mucho mejor que yo.

—Además ellos se llevan muy bien, siempre están hablando, y a veces quedan para salir.

Ahora sí que me sentía verdaderamente estúpido por no haberlo visto antes, a Bucky debía de gustarle Tony, y a Tony….

—Lo más seguro es que a Tony le gusta Bucky.

Ese pensamiento me lleno de un sentimiento extraño. Lo que más me preocupaba era conseguir la valentía para invitar a salir a Tony en una cita, si me rechazaba o no era algo que realmente no estaba pensando tanto, mi mente estaba tan abrumada pensando cómo podría proponérselo que no podía pensar en nada mas allá de eso.

Realmente nunca me pare a pensar acerca de si ya el tenia a alguien más.

Me sentía frustrado, muy frustrado. Me frote los ojos con fuerza intentando apartar esos pensamientos.

— ¡Dios Steve! Eres un estúpido—

—En eso estoy de acuerdo capitán

Gire la cabeza rápidamente hacia el origen de la voz. Tony estaba de pie a unos pasos detrás de mí con una bandeja en las manos. Cambio su peso de un lado al otro y sonrió como solo él podía hacer.

—Stark…—solo atine a balbucear, y me sentí aun más estúpido si es que podía.

—Rogers— dijo él con un deje de humor.

Atine a reaccionar justo antes de verme aun más estúpido.

— ¿Estuviste mucho tiempo ahí de pie?

El se encogió de hombros y acortó la distancia que había entre nosotros.

—Solo lo suficiente para ver cómo te golpeabas y me dabas la razón en lo que yo siempre he dicho— sonrió aun mas antes de agregar lo último— eres un estúpido.

Se veía tan encantador cuando sonreía. Se había parado justo al lado del sofá, y eso me permitía verlo completamente. Su camisa doblada hasta los codos y con el primer botón suelto, le daban un aire tan pacifico. Me fije que su cabello se veía algo húmedo, parecía que no hacía mucho que había tomado una ducha.

—Me da curiosidad saber porque me daba la razón capitán.

Mire hacia el cielo para no conectar con su mirada. —Solo estaba analizando algo. — el hizo un gruñido, como si no estuviese conforme con mi explicación. — De todas formas, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Le pregunte a JARVIS por ti y me dijo que llevabas más de una hora aquí arriba, supuse que no habías cenado y te traje algo para que cenáramos juntos.

Más de una hora, vaya. El tiempo pasaba realmente rápido cuando uno se torturaba mentalmente.

—Eres muy amable Tony. — dije con sinceridad, se sentía bien el que él se preocupara de si había comido o no.

—Bueno, ya vamos a comer, realmente tengo hambre.

Sin agregar más nada Tony se dejo caer en el sofá, cerca de mí, realmente muy cerca de mí, y coloco la bandeja encima de nuestras piernas, de modo que ambos compartiéramos el peso. Había traído dos tazas de chocolate caliente, que ya no estaba tan caliente y unos sándwiches muy mal cortados.

— ¿Los preparaste tu?— pregunte al tiempo que mordía uno.

—Soy un genio, los genios no necesitamos saber cocinar.

Se me hizo aun más tierno el hecho de que él los preparara. A Tony le gustaba tan poco la cocina, que prefería pedir comida a domicilio, o esperar a que alguien más decidiera cocinar y compartirle algo, aun si tenía mucha hambre. Yo lo sabía desde hace mucho y procuraba cocinarle cada vez que podía y dejarle comida guardada que solo tuviese que calentar en el microondas.

—Umm Steve— después de un rato de estar hablando acerca de una tediosa fiesta a la que tenía que asistir, cuando Tony termino de comer, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Steve. El era muy adepto a las demostraciones físicas de cariño, y no era la primera vez que estaban en esa posición viendo el cielo nocturno— hace un rato vi que ibas a ir a la cocina y… te devolviste.

El soldado tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no alarmarse mucho. Tony se estiro un poco y se pego más al cuerpo del otro.

— ¿Querías decirme algo?

—No era nada importante en realidad, y estabas con Bucky, no quería interrumpirlos.

—Podías haberte unido a nosotros sin problemas— dijo, y me pareció que estaba algo molesto—Solo estábamos platicando mientras le ayudaba a hacer galletas.

Eso me molesto un poco. A Tony no le gustaba para nada cocinar, si había decido ayudar a Bucky era obvio que solo podía ser para pasar tiempo con él.

—Pensé que no te gustaba cocinar. — me di cuenta tarde que ese comentario estaba lleno de rencor, y él lo noto. Al parecer le estaba haciendo gracia el hecho de que yo me sintiera molesto.

—No me gusta, pero él estaba algo ansioso, tiene una cita con María y pensaba llevárselas como obsequio.

¿María?— no entendía lo que me estaba diciendo, si Bucky tenía una cita significaba…

—Ya sabes, Maria Hill.— encogió ligeramente los hombros— Dijo que quería "impresionarla". Al parecer ella no creía que realmente el pudiera hacer repostería.

No podía realmente creer lo que Tony me estaba contando, hacia menos de un segundo que yo estaba celoso por culpa de Bucky.

—No sabía que estaban saliendo.

—Yo me entere hoy. —Hizo un movimiento con su mano intentando restarle importancia al asunto— Lo vi algo ansioso en la cocina y terminó por contarme todo. Al parecer tienen unas semanas hablando y… el decidió invitarla a salir

—Ohh— solo alcance a balbucear. Me estaba amargando la noche por algo que ni siquiera era real. Sentí gran peso escapando de mi cuerpo y ahora era mil veces más ligero que el aire.

De la nada comencé a reír, la situación en si me parecía bastante graciosa. Después de casi un minuto en el que logre controlarme, Tony me veía con gran curiosidad y ganas de saber de que me reía. Y decidí serle medianamente sincero.

—Yo pensé que tu y el estaban saliendo, o algo por el estilo.

No pude descifrar su expresión, casi pensé que se había alarmado, pero luego cambio a una amplia sonrisa.

—Claro que no capi, yo estoy soltero— me guiño un ojo y luego agrego— y creo que a Barnes le irá bien esta noche con Hill.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—pregunte con genuina curiosidad.

—Hoy es una linda noche— se acomodo el cabello con una mano y me miro fijamente— eso siempre trae buena suerte.

Su mirada era extraña, como si quisiera decirme algo, y yo deseaba que fuese lo mismo que yo quería decirle. Respire hondo, el me sonrió mientras ladeaba la cabeza, como si esperaba que yo dijera algo, y supe que debía preguntarle. Tony era demasiado bueno para que alguien no se interesara en él, y si perdía esta oportunidad tan perfecta, tal vez alguien más la aprovechara.

—Tony, — aclare un poco mi garganta— cuando fui a la cocina en verdad quería preguntarte algo— no dijo nada prestándome total atención, sus ojos brillaron en expectación, ya no había vuelta atrás…


End file.
